


Oh, I've Already Hit That

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam confronts Blake about a comment he made in an 'Extra'  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phQsGtifDi4&feature=youtu.be">interview.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I've Already Hit That

“So, I heard something interesting today.” Blake lifted his head, watching Adam walk about the room, idly flipping through a magazine he picked up from the coffee table.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“It kinda caught me off guard but then again, I wasn’t really surprised, considering who said it.”

“Alright,” Blake shifted on the couch.

“It was a complete lie, but,” Adam dropped the magazine back on the table.

“Ummm, ok,” Blake rubbed his hands over his thighs nervously, not really sure where this conversation was going.

“I mean, the fact that I was most likely in the same room, wandering around, unknowing as these words were spoken, I just, I don’t know. Of course no one mentioned it. I had to hear it on TV.”

Blake looked at the stern face of the man now standing directly in front of him.

“Well, shit Adam, spit it out already.”

“Oh, I’ve already hit that.” Adam simply stated.

“Huh?” Blake couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice. What was he talking about?

_“Oh, I’ve already hit that.”_ Adam repeated with a cocked brow.

Oh. Ohhh, the realization clicked in. “Oh that,” the words were heavy on his tongue, the look from Adam was making him anxious. “That, that was all fun teasing, man. Y’know,” he waved a hand in the air, searching for words, “just playing the whole bromance crap up.”

“That was not bromance crap, you took this thing to a whole new level Blake.”

“Nah man, it was a joke. Everyone knows it. I mean, c’mon,” Blake spluttered.

“You’ve already said you want to kiss me, you love me in a complete sexual way,” Adam leant closer and closer with each word. “And now, this.” His face was a breath’s length away from Blake’s now.

“I, I’m sorry man. I didn’t think it’d be such a big deal.” Blake tried to squirm away from the intensity of Adam’s glare.

“I don’t know what pisses me off more,” Adam placed one hand on Blake’s shoulder, gripping tightly. “The fact that you said it on television or,” his other hand trailed a finger down Blake’s chest, eyes following, “or the fact that you actually haven’t followed through.”

Blake’s head was fuzzy, there was no way he heard Adam correctly. No way, but then his hand was now resting on his stomach, inching lower.

“What?” was the only thing he could manage, head still spinning.

“You’re all talk Blake,” Adam all but jumped onto his lap, straddling his thighs. “You want it so bad,” he gripped the front of his shirt, bringing their faces impossibly close once again. “Why don’t you take it?”

“Take? I, what?” His brain was absolutely not functioning.

“All talk,” Adam grinned and then he’s kissing him, taking full advantage of his gasp, sliding his tongue along his.

It took a second for his brain to jump start and then he’s kissing back, running his hands along Adam’s thighs to his hips, grasping tightly.

“Shit,” he groaned when Adam fisted the back of his head, the tugging fingers changing the angle of the kiss.

“So what are you gonna do Shelton?” He nipped along his jaw to his ear. “You gonna hit this?” He laughed with a grind of his hips.

“Mother fuck-” he brought Adam down harder, attaching his lips to the other man’s neck, bitting down.

“My pocket, right pocket,” Adam gasped out, hands making quick work of Blake’s button down, opening but not taking off.

Reaching in, Blake pulled out a condom and small packet of lube, “You little shit,” he chuckled and attacked his fellow coach’s mouth. “Planned this all out,” placing the items beside him on the couch.

“Maybe,” Adam took off his own shirt. “You were never gonna do anything about it.” He stood and removed his pants, not surprising he had nothing on underneath.

Before Blake had a chance to respond, Adam was straddling his thighs again, leaning over and picking up the lube.

“Pants. Off.” Adam stared as he opened the lube, coating his fingers.

Blake sat there like a deer caught in the headlights as the other man rose, hand gripping the cushion beside his head, other hand reaching around to stretch himself.

“Pants,” Adam groaned.

Coming back to his senses, Blake undid his pants, lifting a little to lower them to mid thigh, that was all he was allowed with a lap full of Adam. For fucksake he still had his shirt partially on, it only made the whole situation hotter, Adam naked, him somewhat clothed, fuck. His hands found the condom and put it on with sure fingers.

Done stretching himself, Adam grabbed Blake’s cock, stroking firmly. “Adam,” he groaned, thrusting into the hand.

“Yeah, this is gonna be good,” Adam stopped the motion of his hand and positioned himself, “oh god,” he sank all the way down Blake’s cock.

“Oh fuck, tight,” Blake tossed his head back.

A few moments pass as they bask in the feel of each other, groaning with any little shift. Once they move, it’s frantic and desperate. Blake could feel the wetness of Adam’s cock pressed tightly between their bellies.

“Blake,” Adam whimpers, rocking up and down.

“S’good,” Blake drawls, hands grasping hips, guiding Adam’s motions.

Blake watched in fascination as Adam brought one hand up to his mouth and licked it, slicking it up and bringing it down to wrap around his own dick, jerking in time with his thrusts.

“Goddamn,” Blake attacked the other man’s mouth, thrusting up harder. Adam sucked on his tongue in the most filthiest of ways, it was damn near obscene.

“Fuck Blake,” he pulled away, “I’m close, I just need,” he panted.

Holding Adam’s body close to his, Blake maneuvered them so that Adam was now on his back. Blake knew he found the right angle when nothing but obscenities blurted out of the smaller man.

“Shit,” Adam grunted and Blake felt the hot wetness splash across his stomach.

With a few more hard thrusts, Blake shuddered and climaxed. Not wanting to crush the other man, Blake pulled out and slumped against the arm of the couch, willing his breath to even.

“So,” he started, waiting until Adam made eye contact. “If I say something on TV about us, does that mean its gonna happen?”

“I don’t know what else you can say man, you’ve already hit this,” Adam ran his hands down his chest with a chuckle.

“True, but I’m sure I can think of something.” Blake tapped his chin in thought.

“You can just ask dipshit, no need to be saying it for all to hear.”

“But then what’s the fun in that?” Blake smirked.


End file.
